


A Place to Belong

by Naminewitch



Category: Dark Angel (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Dean and Sam treat Alec like family, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Not Max Guevara Friendly, Post Dark Angel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Same Performer in Different Roles, Set in somewhere in second season of SPN it isn't specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: As they drove to the nearest diner, Dean behind the wheel, Sam beside him, Metallica blaring from speakers, and himself in the backseat, Alec thought that he found his place to belong. And it wasn’t with his kind and bitchy Max in Terminal City, but with the Winchesters on the road, saving people, hunting things, the family business as the motto said.And he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.





	A Place to Belong

Alec cursed and winced in pain as he landed on his feet after the werewolf hit him in the stomach after Transgenic tried, and failed to shoot the beast in the heart with silver bullet like brothers taught him.

He wanted to attack werewolf once more, but Dean beat him to it, using its’ distraction, and killing the monster with a single shot.

As werewolf dropped dead to the ground, the Winchesters ran to their friend.

"Are you okay?” Sam asked in concern. “It seemed painful even for you.”

“I’m fine,” Alec replied. His shoulders were tense and jaw tight, Sam and Dean noticed, like he…expected them to get angry at him, for stupidly getting hurt.

Something was wrong here.

Alec met Sam and Dean a  few months ago, shortly after he left TC because of yet another argument with Max post the siege and acceptance of their kind. It was awkward at first, with him and Dean sharing a face and DNA, but eventually Winchesters accepted him as another brother and introduced him to the world of supernatural, with Alec doing the same, telling them who he was, what he was, and his life story.

But now, they would surely kick him out, because of his own recklessness on today’s case and he would be alone once again with no place to belong.

Alec hung his head. “I’m sorry, “he whispered, apologizing.

Dean and Sam blinked in surprise, not expecting this at all.

“For what?” the older Winchester asked.

“For the slip up. You could’ve gotten hurt because of me. It’s better if I leave. After all, I’m a selfish ass,” Alec muttered bitterly as he recalled Max’s words before he left: _Selfish ass. It’s because of you, me and Logan can’t be together; I should have let your head explode. Ben was better than you._

As their little brother said that, Dean and Sam clenched their fists and gritted their teeth as they felt anger at the words what the infamous Max said to their brother. (He told them a little about other Transgenics, including Max Guevara and his tense relationship with her)  Stupid bitch! Alec may have ‘devil may care’ attitude, smart mouth and very bad habit of hiding his emotions – just like Dean – but he wasn’t heartless and cared about people and Max’s harsh words hurt him deep, though they weren’t close. 

Damn her! If Sam and Dean ever meet her, they kick her ass, genetically-engineered or not, because nobody hurt their family, and Alec was family.

“Al, “Dean spoke, causing his clone to look up. “Listen to me.  We won’t let you leave. You’re family, and we don’t abandon family.”

“And everybody makes mistakes, “Sam added. “Besides, you’ve only just started to hunt and perfect soldier or no, you will slip up at first, but that’s ok, we’ve got your back. “

“And you’re a great guy,” Dean said, speaking again after Sam had finished. “With problems like everybody else, but a great guy and brother who will save our asses, if we will ever need it.”

“And if that Max can’t see behind your mask you wear for outsiders, screw her, “Sam said. “We know the true you, that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah, Sammy is right,” Dean agreed with a grin. “And if she can’t stop comparing you to your deceased twin, and accept you for who you are, then, fuck her. And as I said we won’t let you leave. So, you’re stuck with us.”

Alec gave them a smile, blinking back tears and feeling gratitude in his chest. So, that’s how it felt mattering to someone. He liked the feeling.

“Thanks, guys, “he told them gratefully.

“You’re welcome, “his donor told him. “Okay, enough of chick-flick. Let’s dispose of the werewolf and go to the nearest diner, I’m starving. “

Sam and Alec nodded in agreement. They disposed of the monster’s corpse and went to the Impala, got into the car, and left the place of hunt.

As they drove to the nearest diner, Dean behind the wheel, Sam beside him, Metallica blaring from speakers, and himself in the backseat, Alec thought that he found his place to belong. And it wasn’t with his kind and bitchy Max in Terminal City, but with the Winchesters on the road, saving people, hunting things, the family business as the motto said.

And he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.  


End file.
